Sibling Recovery
by October Sallem
Summary: Anya Morris never belived that he brother died.She was planning to look for him when she found a piece of paper with the name Shen on it.MasterShan.The one who killed her brother.And she is coming for revenge and retrebution.After 9th book of cirque du fr
1. Beginning

mt darren shan story

_**Judi was walking from her job at the local coffee shop of her town.She had to take the late shift that night because her school exams were that day.While Judi was walker something caught here eye in the alley by her appartment.She was never frightend by anything really since her brothers disapearence when she was nine.She loved her brother so much when he disapeared it felt like a part of her was ripped out.**_

_**Judi felt somrthing trusted into her hand.She looked down and saw a piece of paper.Then she saw who gave it to her .It was like a kid in a Blue cloak.Then it just disapeared.JUdi shrugged and walked threst of the way home.**_

_** When Judi got home she took the paper out and read it.**_

**_ Cirque Du Freak_**

_** For only one Week-The Cirque Du Freak**_

_** Come And see **_

_** Sive And Seersa the twisting twins**_

_** The Snake Man,The Wolf MAn.**_

_** Master Shan and his preforming spider**_

_** MAdam Octa**_

_** The Bearded Lady!HAns HAnds!**_

_** Rhamus Twobellies-Worlds fattest**_

_**  
The under neath that it said.**_

_** Not for Fainthearted!And some restrictions Apply.!**_

_**JUdi memorized the addresss and got changed to go.**_

_**Darren and Darrel.Cirque du freak**_

**_Darrel had recently joined the Cirque du freak with his metor Darren Shan the vampire prince.That night the cirque du freak was having a show."Master Shan,this is my home town.And i am sure that Anya still lives here."Darren Shan lookes like a twenty year old now.Acouple years ago he hit a purge.And now he looks alot older.  
_**


	2. The fight

**Judi had to go to karate before she went to the Freak Show.She was running so she would not be late for practice.Whenn she arrived her instructor said."Judi Morris thats it,its now time to see if you can fight your Master."he said,"gear up,Morris."**

**"Hey Alex."Judi called over to a buff guy if karate pants but no shirt."Hey baby whats up."He walked up to her and pulled her in to a hug."Alex knock it off."she pushed him away."I have to gear up,I have to fight the Master."she said sarcastically.**

**Judi went in the ring.Ready to get the crap kicked out off her."Morris,"said the Master in a deep might voice."Are you ready."**

**"Yes Master i am ready."They both bowed.Then the master kicked toward her she grabbed his foot and got a tight grip then with all her might she twisted it and kicked him in his stomach.He fell to the ground.She walked over and whispered in his ear."Are you done or you hungry for more.But I will be late if I stay longer."He shock his head no."I thought so.Hmmp"She grabbed her bag and left."I wonder whats her problem I've never seen her that mad since her brother died a long time ago when we were al kids."Alex said to a guy."Did you know that they were twins.Now thats a tight bond.ANd the were only 9.Yeah and now she wont let anyone call her by her real name."The guy looked at him."Why alex."Alex looked at him"Well now most people in this town who were her got freaked by Darrels disapearence they left.So no ne really knows her real name."**

**Darrel**

**"Master Shan,Do you think she'll recognize who I am."Darrel you hit a purge a year ago.You look like your 17.You dont look like yourself.Okay and I and I dout seh'll be there."**

**"But theres still a chance she would be there."Darren looked puzzled."Yes Darrel there is a chance but a small one.Now get ready for the show."Darren walked off.Darrelwent to his corner of the tent.In the corner was a small duffle bag.Darrel searched through it and pulled out a fantastic 4 comic ,Jurassic Park book,sun glasses,and a picture of two 9 year old kids.A boy and a girl.They both had scruffy blak hair ,same eyes and facial expressions.Just some happy kids.Darrel stared at the picture and wondered, what did she look like now,as a woman.**

**Judi**

**_Now its my turn to get revenge._she thought.Judi through a coat over her clothes and got on her motorcycle and drove off.**

**Cirque du Freak.**

**Mr.Tall had taken his place at the door greeting people.Saying their names.Basically freaing them out.When Judi showed up he looked puzzled then said"Hello,Anya Morris."Her head jerked up really fast."How do you now my real name"She looked a little furious."I know many things child.And welcome to the Cirque du Freak"He ushered her in.**

**Next Chapter :The show.**


	3. The show

** Chapter 3:The show**

**  
**

** Which name should I use for there are two for her.Judi found a set in the front row in the middle.She was prepared for anything.The show started with Mr.Tall saying "That this is not a joke.These are real people.This is not for the faintheartedif you are scared you should leave." _They look like sheep._She thought._There just stupid.There is nothing to be afraid of.But HIM!When i find him he will pay for taking my brother away from me.I swear!.  
_**

** The first act was the wolf man.Judi got bored and wanted a cigarette.The women had the Wolf man under a trance so he would not attack.Surprisingly no-one yelped.The Second act was the twins.Judi got mad and went to the back of the hall.She figrued she could smoke the so she lit one up. **

** Backstage  
Hiding in the shadows was Darrel.He looked at this women in shame and disbelief."this can't be her.My sister Anya."he whispered.All the sudden she looked up and in the direction of a small door.She blew a puff of smoke and looked away.Then Mr.Tall showed up right beside her.He thought she flinch.But she didnt.  
**** Anya?Judi**

** "Hey nice to see you again."said Judi when Mr.Tall showed up."You didn't flinch.Im surprised."he said with his deep mighty voice."I'm also a little surprised that your smoking in here."He took the cigarette out of her hand.She grabed so fast Mr.Tall flinched."Hold on a minute."She took antoher drag and gave the cigarette back to Mr.Tall.**

** By the time she got back to her set the first act was over.Now little people started to walk around selling stuffWhen one came to her she took out 15 bucks and gave it to him.Then looked away.The person tried to give it back,but she would not take it."Keep it.I don't want anything."she yelled.Everone was looking at her.She disregarded them.The second act started with an Master Shan and his assistant.**

**"ladys and Getlemen I am Master Shan.And this my assistant.Mortis."The curtains rose and a man in his 20's in a red cape.Reletivally tall.And his assistant who had a striking resemblance to Judi."hmm.Mortis as in death."she said aloud.The guys on stage started at her."I have her a poisonious spider..."Judi drown out the man known as Master Shan and started at him closely._It is him that bastard._she chuckled._He will pay after the show.I will make sure of it._Judi disregaurded the rest of the show.She was to busy getting aware of her surroundings.Then it was the end of the show.Judi didnt get up as the people were leaving ,she knew something was gonna happen.Then the first scream alerted her.She looked up to see a snake."ahh thats bullshit."she yelled."You seem to question alot of things ,Miss Anya.Am I correct."said Mr.Tall."Maybe."she lite a cigarette and said."But I am a troubled soul.And I have some buisnesshere and wish for the one I want to come out NOW!."Mr.Tall looked uneasy."Who is it that you wish to come out?"Anya took a drag of the cigarette."Master Shan."she said bluntly.**

**"Fine Miss Anya.Darren would you please come out."Mr.Tall said quitly.Darren jumped off the top balcony in front of Anya."Hello."he said to her face.She was not startled but she reacted quickly.She through off her overcoat reveiling two pistols and qa belt full of knives.Darren looked the most shocked."Now you will pay for taking away my brother. "Anya jumped up on to the chair behind her and kicked Darren in the face.Darren stumbled back."Wow.Ow.That really hurt.What didd I do I don't even know who your god Damn brother is!"This time Darren jetted forward to attack but stoped when ,at the point he reached Anya.Because he was held at gun point."H-h-h-how did you move that fast to react to using you gun.I move faster."Darren studdered."Sorry,but I have trained since I was 13.For the moment I would meet the one who took my brother away from me."She yelled.  
**


	4. Ending the show with a bang

**Two people showed up behind Anya.They set down ready to attack but one hit the chair and it creaked.Both the guys looked down and when they looked they had a gun in their face. "So Shan,you dont fight your own battles." she looked at the two guys.Then back at that point they all attacked.First they grabbed her guns. "Get off of me yuo lunatics." the two men had her pinned to the floor.She pulled her had out fast and got a knife and threw it at the guy on her left side.It hit him in the shoulder.He cried out in pain.Anya jumped up.Grabbed her gun from the other guy.Pointed it at Darren "Now you will die." Just as she was about to pull the trigger some jumped up on her. "No,Anya dont do it." yelled the person.The guy accidentaly jerked her arm back and the gun went off.A gun shot and a yell.Anya looked up to see who got hit It was Darren but it sskimmed his shoulder.He was bleeding but all he did was lick his finger annd put it over the cut and it healed. "What the hell are you?" Anya yelled pulled a knife and threw it at him and ran out of the theater.**

**When Anya reached her bike she fumbled with the keys hopped on and tried for a get away.She turned her bike around with a screech and was starting of when some thing tackled her off her bike.She looked up to see a guy with purple skin. "hello my pretty.nice of you to come here." he said."Who are you hani...bule...lecture...and..you've some ugly ass skin...get off ...ME!." anya choked.The guy had his hand around her neck.She kept getting out of his grasp.He tried to knock her out but it was imposible. "Your a fussy one arent you." he said oddly."Yea and your a smelly one."She pulled her hand to her belt._Shit one knife left.I could of sworn I had more._She thought to her self.She pulled the knife and stabbled the guy in the hand.Darren ran out of the building.He saw the vampeneze laying on the ground pouting.He ran up to Anya and breathed the special gas that vampires could.**

**When Anya woke up she couldnt move and she was pissed.**

**"What the fuck?" She yelled. "wow she's really an angry person isnt she." said some one. "Yea i think its your fault darren" said the voice of Mr.Tall. "why the fuck am i tied with chain.why am i here? what the fuck is goin on.Bastard.Let me go."she paused."I need a cigarette." she yelled.Darren walked up to were she was chained. "Hey,sorry bout the chains but we kinda dont wanna die so your stuck like that til you calm down." he scratched his head while saying it." She pulled herself forward trying to break away. "you fuck-ass.I'll kill you." she was really annyoned. "hey I didnt stop you." he said sarcastically. "Tell me who did.You fucking coward." That pissed Darren off.He got up and was about to choke her when someone ran up to him trying to baracade him. "dont,darren dont. "the person gruntted.At that point Anya was looking around and saw some cigarettes._Well,well.he took them out of my pocket.Uh that pervert.Lets see he is disracted lets try to get out._Anya relaxed her arms and loosend up her hand.Her arms were free."Shit.i cant move my legs."she murmerd.She reached down and grabbed the cigarettes."Yes!"she yelped with glee.The guy was still trying to get Darren to calm down. "I'm so happy you two like each other now." she lite the cigarette."let me down so I can kill your lover." That angered Darren even more. "Why you little bitch." This time Darren threw his 'captore' to the ground and started to fight with Anya.Shrill laughter filled the room.The fighting stop.Anya was holding darren's shirt and Darren was pulling Anya's hair. "Who the fuck is laughing like a Jackass." said Darren.Anya looked at the dark door frame.And a guy wearing all black walked in. "Anya my dear.I thought of you as the best fighter ever.Not one to wait to kill.I remember this from when you were in Military school and karate." The guy took his hat off and it was. "ALEX!"Anya yelled.**


	5. The Vampaneze,Alex

** "Alex,what are you doing here?"Anya yelled at the man in the hall.At this point she let go of Darren and He let go of her."Have'nt you noticed something different about me sine highschool?"he put the question out bluntly.Darren was glarring at him with pure fury. "Wht that when we were in highschool you were a whimp and realy scrawny."Anya said.She saw the surprised look on Alex's face and was happy.Then she closed her eyes when she opened them Alex was in front of her."Would you like to say any other sly comments to me."He was right in her face.She looked at him the turned away."Uhh yea,Your breathe in disgusting.Try brushing.It'll help."She smiled.Alex slapped her.Annya turned to him and stared into his eye and saw something she feared.Then Darren spoke up. **

** " Your a vampaneze.But a half.I can still smell your rank stench."Alex turned to Darren and smiled.His face was emotionless but his eyes werent.He was scared but also amused."I've come only for Anya.She is wished in the court of the Vampaneze Lord.And he wished for me to bring her so please comply."She looked at Alex then to Darren."Why would he send a no acount like you?"Darren snarled.Alex looked shocked.Anya just looked bored.She yawned.Then she spoke up."Ok,I have and Idea.Let me down then i will deside if i want to go or not."Everybody looked at her."What?"she snarled.**

** Thats when Darrel spoke up from the corner shadows."No you can not take her Alex."He said bluntly."She is mine and belongs her."Anya's jaw dropped.Her eyes burned with fury."WHAT!I dont belong to anybody.You crazy assemother fuckkers."She was struggling to move her legs but they were tightly chained."And you little ma..."She looked directly at Darrel.She knew right away that it was her brother."Darrel."she whispered puting her head down. **


	6. The betrayal

"So darrel this is why you left me."Anya had her head down.She looked up and she look beyond pissed.Her eyes almost glowed.

"Yes,I'm sorry.Anya please."Darrel said begging.He looked at his sister with caring soft eyes.Anya looked from him too Alex.

"Alex,I guess he told you why he wants me.But I never noticed that you too."She looked caring toward Alex.He smiled._Oh yeah she tottally digs me._He thought.

"Do you want me to help you down.And we're truely sorry 'bout the vampaneze soilder attacking you."He went over to Anya and undid the chains.She got down and lite another cigarette.Then stared at Darrel and Darren.

"Your...Your a..a...a.."Before Darren could finish Anya spoke up.

"Yeah.I'm a half vampaneze.But since i'm a half vampaneze I hide my stench with cigarette smoke.Work perfectly.Oh yeah and I'm to tell you a message Prince Darren."She took a drag of her cigarette.

"Steve,Or my lord.Has asked me too tell you that he has celebrated the death of Larten Crepsley.And Alex I want to say I always like you as more than a friend."Alexs eyes lite up._What a sucker.Dumbfuck._thought Anya.Alex leaned in to kiss her but stoped.

"But saddly Alex,I didnt like you at all.I hated you."Anya had a knife at Alex's thigh.He winced at the pain when she pushed in.

"What are you doing?Your on the side of the vampaneze are you not."Yelled Alex.

"Hmm,Let me think.Nope,not any more.And tell that lowlife steve that he can kiss my ass.Bye."Anya pulled the knife out of his leg and kicked him.He ran off with his tail behind his legs.

"Now,I will finish with you and be on my way.Darren you still are the reason my brother left.You filled his head with tales of bullshit.Vampire and the vampnneze kill people.No matter what."she looked sinister.Darren could tell whySteve wanted her on his side She was strong.And mustof gone to military school.

"Why would you want to finish him off Anya.We can help each other.Steve will destroy our world and yours.You betrayed him."said darrel.

"Fuck off,Its your fault I'm like this.I hate it.I almost killed my parents for blood.I've had headaches and been trying not to kill people.I dont want to be like this.Its your fucking fault both off you."she yelled.

"no,I understand.But let me ask you something how did you get blooded and why?"Darren finally spoke up.

Anya looked at him.Her eye went from hatred to full blown confusion.

"Was it to get revenge on me.For taking your brother.I didnt tell him shit,Anya.He came to the show one time and noticed right away I was a vampire.I dont know why.Neither does he.So he stuck with me and made me blood him."

"I know why,You understand a thing called the sight.Its when someone is born with a higher sense.Like dogs have a better noses.People with the sight can detect the precense of something undead.Since we were twin We both got it.But I use it."

Anya ran up to Darren and whispered."And I knew you were a vampire too.I was also at that show."Any awent to punch Darren but Darren caught her arm.

"You did,so why didnt you stay with your brother?"

?"Cause he said he left his sovenir back in the theather and told me to go home.God we were only 9.How"she jerked her arm back and pushed for another punch."Could you do that?I knew he wanted to ask you.But not join you."Darren crabbed her arms and Elbowed her in the jaw.Anya tried to throw a punch until...


	7. authors note

_**Attention readers.**_

_**From my last reviewer said why did Anya not know about the vampanez when she was on her bike.Well at that point she was not paying anyattention and was fuming with anger.I fsomething goes terrible wrong please tell me.I am making this up as I go so.And i am not dissing Darren.Im just giving the prince his match.I think that crepsley would be happy. **_

_**In loving memory of Larten Crepsley.Or Vur Horston.**_

_**Steve Ur going to die a bloody death by darrena nd Anya.opps sry.**_

_**I promise to my veiwer(which r few)i will write more**_

_**Thanks,SchizophrenicSquirrel for your reviews.And helpful tips  
**_


	8. Flying through walls

Danica Nabastu was walking home from her job.It was quite cold for an October evening.She wore a long black trench coat over her well formed body.She had a beautiful face.With deep emotionless blue eyes.She walked grcefully with her long blacke hair flowing like a river of black flames.

She walked past the old abandoned theater and was confused._Wait this place has been abandoned sine that kid disapear going there._She was curious to go in and investigate.BUt something told her not to.

"Oh hell with it what have I to be afraid of.Vampires."she scoffed.She walzed in.Check the place and left.Nothing under usually.Maybe a couple bullet shells but any gang could use that place.

She walked a few yards when she was attacked."Oh pretty.My luv.Did ya miss me."He said.She looked at him with pure hatred.

"No,But Did you miss me?"She kicked him off.She threw her trench coat off revieling a pair of black pants.Laced with throwing knives.She also had onmetal toped boots.Her black camo top held a holster type of sheth to two samurai sword.

"Oi,Now,I will teach you wjhat its is to fuck with a hunter."She yelled.

"Oh,luv sorry.BUt we wanted you for din din."Then about 20 vampaneze showed up.

"NO matter I'll take ye on my self."She grabbed both her swords and waited.The first to attack was the talking one.HSe slashed her swords at him.Cutting off his arms.She was quick for a human.

"Now,I will tell you something."She criss crossed her swords like scisssors."But I dont like to take to people.alot."

"I will kill you."he snarled.

"NO thats promised cause your"she sliced his head off"DEAD!"

5 vampaneze attacked her.She quickly killed them.Untill the last five came.

"OH SHIT!"She yelled as she was trown into the wall of the building.Slamming into the fighting Anya and Darren.

Both Darren and Anya looked at the 21 year old girl strown across the floor.

"Are you alright?"asked Anya.

"Yeah Im fine.Head hurtss but fine."she said holding her bleeding head.

"You sure.Cause you just went threw a wall."said Darren.Jaw drooped at her beauty.

Then someone showed up."Hey all.Darren.Whats going on.GHirls why wasnt I invited.?"Darren turned to see the pouting face of Vancha March.

"Oi,Hey ulgy."yelled Darren.

**+Sorry Mates.Short chap.I'll try to update soon.**

**Demonic Naoki **


	9. The talk of Danica

"Hey,Darren Howv ya been?"The two princes greeted each other warmly.Anya was still trying to help Danica.

"I've been ok with the cirque du freak.HOws the mountain."

"Good Good.For now.And who may I ask are these two ladys."

"I'm Anya.And this one came through the wall."She said trying to keep Danica on her feet.

"Oh,Looky Stars."she fainted.

"I guess its hard being human."After Darren said that Danica jumped up and whipped around for her sword.

"Who are you and what do you want?"Every one stared open mouthed._How The HEll Is She Up and walking._was the common thought of the all.

"NOw the question my fair lady is who are you?"Said Vancha charmingly.

"Danica Nabastu.I am a samurai.And Vampaneze hunter."She said as if she were in a movie.

"How are you walking around.You just went through a bloody concret wall!"yelled Darrel.

"Oh I did.Im a Firgico.I can heal my self in minutes.Unless if its a fatal wound.as geting your head cut off."no one answered.She sighed."Have you ever seen Highlander.I'm like him My body repairs its self."

"Oh"everybody chirped.

"Hopeless"she scoffed.She pulled her samurai sword out and pointed it t Anya."Sorry hun but your a vampaneze.You gotta die"

Anya's face went blank.'oh.Shit'was running through everyones mind.

"Why do you hunt Vampaneze?"asked Anya.

"What do you not want to die."Danica snarled.

"No,I dont care if I die I'll be glad to.I hate this..BUt Why.What did they do to you?"

"My whole family was killed by them.My mother a sweet italian american,never would hurt anybody.My father the Japanese american was brought up as a samurai by his father.Both my father and I came home from practice.To find both my mother and my brother dead.Blood drained.And their killer hovered over their dead bodys.So we meet a vampire,Horston.I believe thats what he said his name was.Told us what they were and who they are."

Darren's eyes burned into Danica."How long ago?"

"A while I was very young.About 6 i think.After That my father left me with my aunts while he hunted them.One day about 10 years later he comes back to me.And I joined him.We faught rigerous battles and help many vampires when we found out of a war.My father became a vampire.Took the trials of death even.And I am left on my own again.So I've hunted these assholes like her all my life."

"Wait.She is only half vaspaneze she could be changed into a vampire.Like Vancha.WOuld you."Darren turned to Anya.

"It could kill the people who tried.I dont want to endanger anyone."Darren slapped her.

"You asshole whats that for."Anya was ready to pounce.

"I'm trying to help on do you want to die or be a vampire?"Darren looked at her with caring eyes.

"I want to live."she put her head down.

"Fine come on lets go."Darren held out his hand to help her up.They walked out of the room.

"Uhh,That was weird."said Darrel.

"Yeah they make a good couple."roared vancha.Then everybody else started laughing.Danica looked at the wall.

"Shit guys we've got more compainy.Lets treat em'"She crossed bothe her swords acrossed her chest and said."Even in death may you all be triumphant."

All three attacked.

**Hey.peeps.I hope you liked it.I knw there is alot of errors.But bear with me.Please please please review.Just be nice.Thanx a bunch.**

**Demented Naoki **


	10. Anthors note

Hi-di-hi-hi-ho-

Sorry people that i havent updated recently.I have been have problems in school and with my family.So I am in the process of writing the next chapter.so bear with me.I have been really busy with and acual story. And i believe i am getting alot better at writing .so sorry about all me dumdass mistakes. I hope that more people will review because i feel like no one reads it and i might discontinue the story.But for now.CHEESE.LOL sorry a big inside joke.But you sad ,demented author Noaki is going to try to write more. So if you like the stroy then PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I would be eternally greatful.BYE BYE


	11. Chpt 10 Age note and more fighting?

About twenty minutes later Danica, Vancha and Darrel had completely fended off the vampaneze. Darren and Anya were still MIA.

"So how long has it been since your family was killed." asked Vancha.

"Umm...20 years I think." Darrel and Vancha looked at her with gaping eyes.

"What! 20 years how old are you?" Yelled Darrel.

"I'm about 36, i guess." Unbelievable to anyone who stood around her she looked as if she were in her early 20's. "What! You don't believe me. I dont age that fast. Believe me its not easy going through high school looking like a fucking kid!"

"Yikes a little mean dontcha think." Darrel turned around to see Anya standing in the door way. He jumped up and was about to hug her when...she punched him in the face.

"OWWW! WHAT THE FUCK!" scream Darrel holding his nose.

"Thats what you get for leaving me to be stuck with that asshole."

"Which one? Darren?" Anya sighed and hit him again in the shin.

"No the one from when we were little. Dipshit."

"Your a bitch you know."

"I know." Anya said triumphantly.

**Yeah short chapter I kow. But i feel like no one reads it. So this might be the last chapter I have. Review and i'll try to write more. **


End file.
